1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission, and more particularly to an automatic transmission which obviates the need for a clutch means to change gears and provides rotational output to an output shaft without disengaging gears when decelerating or accelerating or when reversing rotational output of the output shaft to obtain a backward motion.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally to change speed using a manual transmission a predetermined gear ratio is selected for each speed range. Careful attention is necessary in this process since the gears must be shifted (changed or disengaged) when changing speed. Such transmissions are complicated and require a large installation space because the manual clutch must be installed in addition to the transmission.
To solve the above problems U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,823 entitled: Continuously Variable Transmission with Controlling Brakes, issued on Nov. 5, 1991. However, the transmission described in the above patent document requires a separate means for attaining reverse operation, i.e. a backward motion.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuous automatic transmission which advances the state of the art, which can rapidly comply with a change of the load without using a clutch or other complicated mechanisms, which smoothly transmits rotational force to an output shaft, which facilitates a smooth reverse motion, and which is of simple construction.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.